Matey Raving Pigs (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman Raving Rabbids" franchise. Cast *Matey as Rayman *King Bowser Koopa as Serguei *Various Pigs as Raving Rabbids *Baby Frog, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as Baby Globoxes *Treasure as Ly the Fairy *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy *The Aristocat Family (Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver) as The Teensies *and more Game and Movie Used: *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) Voice Cast * Rayman - Matey - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Serguei - King Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) * Raving Rabbids - Pigs - Various Speakonia Voices (Various Loquendo Voices) * The Baby Globoxes - Baby Frog, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Microsoft Sam (+10), and Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10)) * Ly the Fairy - Treasure - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Globox - Jamal the Funny Frog - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1) * Murfy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+4.000) * The Teensies - Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver - Radar Overseer Hank (+5), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), Microsoft Mike (+10), Microsoft Sam (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), and Microsoft Mike (+10) (+4.000) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) (+4.000), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) (+4.000), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10)) * Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) * and more Scenes (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Matey will still have his two lightsabers, such as his first one in his right hand, being light blue, and carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and his second one in his left hand, being light green, and carrying the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Pigs will be carrying pistol guns and lots of colored lightsabers (blue, green, red, purple, and orange), that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production